Daughter Of a Howlet
by nyx372040
Summary: I know this topic is over used but bear with me pleaseWloverine's daghter comes to Xaviers
1. arrivals

"STOP THIEF" a single voice shouted throughout the crowd, "for once dat's not about me" a red eyed Cajun thought. Glancing about the crowd, he saw a small black figure darting among the people on the crowded Bayville Street. One of the larger men grabbed the running figure, "give it bitch" he snarled. "Time for Remy to what he doses best" Remy Lebeau thought, straitening his shoulders and striding towards the gang.

"Excuse me monsieur, but do tell why you are rough handling dat fille." Remy asked smiling, "Why is she one of your whores?" a tall and lanky offsider asked. "Remy dinks dat one wasn't fair monsieur, not fair dat all" Remy's gaze darkened when the gang burst into laughter.

"let go of her or Remy have to rough you up some" Remy growled his bright smile gone and replaced with a serious grimace. "Stu take 'em out" The fat one ordered, Stu obliged only to have Remy sidestep him and knock him to the ground. Throwing the girl to the ground, the gang leader advanced but fell to the ground about three feet form Remy, Remy Lebeau glanced at the girl surprised. "bonjour cher" Remy greeted his smile returning, "baiser de" was the answer, "nous devons trouver eh quelque part chere plus privé" Remy asked. Determined not to be fazed by the girl rough answer, he could help but be shocked by her retort. "Juste parce que vous pensez que je suis attrayant, vous pensez que je veux avoir le sexe avec vous?" she was looking right into his eyes, seemingly looking behind his shades. To the black on red eyes underneath and was unfazed.

Stepping back to get a proper look at the girl, Remy Lebeau saw a girl with long unruly jet black hair, blazing emerald eyes and a curvy yet slightly toned figure. Her figure was clothed in a black spaghetti strap dress with fishnet stockings a black combat boots. Adjusting the black and sliver spiked cuff around her wrist, she asked "what do you want form me?" her tone was cautious but no scared. "a name cher all Remy wants is a name" Remy answered trying to win other the troubled youth, "right my name is…." She trailed off as she aimed punch at Remy face and tired to run. Remy grabbed her by the left arm and held tight "that was low cher after Remy saved you and all" Remy stated "although now Remy see that you are a mutant", after the youth tired to get free of Remy's hold She gave up.

"Much better cher Remy won't hurt you. Do you have a home to go to or somewhere to go?" Remy asked, "I'm looking for a school" she answered, "what school?" Remy asked knowingly,

"Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters

Translations

baiser de fuck off

nous devons trouver eh quelque part chere plus privéwe should find somewhere more private eh chere

Juste parce que vous pensez que je suis attrayant, vous pensez que je veux avoir le sexe avec vous just because you think I'm appealing, do you think I want to have sex with you?


	2. reunited

CHAPTER 2

When Remy arrived at the institute with the young girl, Professor Xavier met them on the front steps. "Remy, who is this?" he asked concerned "Remy doesn't know yet but she is a mutant"

Remy answered.

Upon hearing this form her seat in the courtyard, the institute's happiest member Kitty Pryde ran though the side of the building and up to The bedroom that she shared with her friend Rogue. "Rogue guess what!" Kitty exclaimed, "what" the southerner drawled clearly annoyed. "your boyfriend brought a new mutant here" Kitty said laughing, "he is not my boyfriend!" Rogue hissed. "you to have only been flirting since he joined over a year ago, it's bound to happen sooner or later." Kitty answered, racing off to find out more.

In Xavier's office the young girl sat holding a glace of water as the Professor tired to find out more about her. "what is your name?' he asked "Zenna" Zenna whispered, "Zenna it unusual. Why are you here?" The Professor asked smiling kindly at the girl, "I'm looking for someone" Zenna answered. "I hope he's here or Amiko will kill him" Zenna thought smiling to herself, "who are you looking for Cher?" Remy asked, trying to get on Zenna's good side, "my name is Zenna" she hissed. Apparently Remy was falling miserably, "I'm looking for my father. Logan Howlet" Zenna tired, figuring she should try to be on the Professors good side.

"Gambit could you please find wolverine?" the Professor asked, as Remy complied.

When Remy and Logan entered the Professors office, Logan stopped n his tracks. "Zenna" Logan said in disbelief, Zenna merely nodded. "Perhaps you would like a moment alone?" the Professor asked, following Logan's nod he and Gambit left the room.

"I'm sorry, dad" Zenna muttered. "No need kid, I just you to tell me what you are doing here?" Logan asked, "I got my powers, so Amiko sent me here but we did it in secret so Fury wouldn't find out" Zenna expend. "Shit Fury I wish you didn't have to deal with this kid" Logan apologised, "I'm here so it's ok right" Zenna amended. "Is Amiko ok?" Logan asked taking his daughters hand, "she is fine but she is problem freaking out because I'm three days late and I haven't called her" Zenna laughed. Even Logan couldn't help chuckling as he handed Zenna his mobile, he then went to straiten things out with the Professor.

"left her with Amiko because I didn't want S.H.I.E.L.D. getting' to her" Logan told the Professor, his anger at the organisation but love for his daughter. "Do you know what her powers are?" Professor asked one of his oldest friends. "I can guess" Logan said saying and leaning agist the hallway wall. "If this could wait until we could somewhere quieter?" Logan asked, meaning that he did want any of the students to over here!

Meanwhile back in the Professors office, Zenna started out the window marvelling at the magnolias. "Where did I get that memory form" Zenna thought, "oh yeah mum used to have them growing out front, Smiling at the memory.

"hello" Amiko called braking Zenna out of her memories, "hello" Amiko called again running her hands worriedly though her black hair. "Amiko it's me" Zenna started, "Zenna ho honey" Amiko trailed of in a tirade of Japanese "Amiko, I don't understand you when you speak Japanese"" clamed her surrogate aunt.

"I'm just so worried about you, where are you?" Amiko asked, "I'm at Xavier's" Zenna answered smiling because she knew what the next question would be. "What about your father, is he taking good care of you?" Amiko asked placing her free hand on her hip, "I just got here, yes I'll get him" Zenna sighed, shaking her head at the oddities that she knew.

Almost shyly Zenna walked up to the Professor and her father. "Uh dada she wants a word with you" She said, "be back in a bit Charles, if I survive" Logan chuckled. Taking the phone, Logan put his hand on his daughter shoulder, a rare gesture of affection then walked to his room.

"Zenna, my name is Professor Xavier and I welcome you to Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters, I will try to help you in any why possible" the Professor greeted, seeing that not only could she trust this man but also that she had made a true friend.

"I survived the dragon" Logan joked, "lets go to the Danger Room so we can test your powers before you settle in." "Thank you for letting me stay" Zenna muttered. "no better place for ya darlin'" Logan assured; "are you up to this Zenna?" the Professor asked kindly, "yeah lets go" Zenna answered grateful that her self confidence was returning.

When they arrived at the Danger Room, Zenna took in her surroundings. "No wonder you stay here dad, with a room like this to destroy" Zenna laughed, "I am always good at demos" Logan agreed.


	3. power testing

CHAPTER 3

"This room is activated form the control room where I am" The Professor explained. "It's all computers" Logan grumbled, "ok kid what's your power?" Logan asked. "I have highlighted senses and super strength and agility like you" Zenna answered, giving her father a small smile.

"I think we'd betta get red in on this one Charles" Logan induced, adjusting his combat gloves "Why?" the Professor asked puzzled, "Zenna is used to training with me" Logan explained. "Very well" the Professor relaxed slipping into his telepathic link with Jean Grey.

"Yes Professor" Jean said sitting on her white and peach coloured bedspread, "we have a new student and we need your help to test her powers." The Professor explained, "I'll help in any way I can" Jean answered. "Thankyou, suit up and meet Wolverine and I in the danger Room" the Professor instructed.

Closing their link Jean did as the Professor asked, by the time Phoenix had entered the Danger Room. Zenna had changed into an old combat uniform, Phoenix saw a fierce girl standing tall, with straight jet black hair and fiery emerald eyes.

"Took yer time red" Wolverine grumbled, "Ok wolverine what do I have to do?" phoenix asked. She knew there was no way of being nice when Logan was in Wolverine mode. "Just throw those metal spheres at Zenna" Wolverine instructed. "Zenna, so that's her name" Jean thought, Phoenix moved three of the spheres directly at Zenna. Who vaulted over them, Phoenix used her powers to throw two spheres at full force. Again Zenna jumped but it wasn't high enough so she landed on one of them, Jean then shook the sphere with her telekinesis. Zenna jumped off that sphere and landed on the other one, "boo" Jean said with her telepathy causing Zenna to fall off the sphere.

Phoenix walked over to Zenna and extended her hand, "I'm Jean Grey codename Phoenix" she introduced. Zenna took her hand saying "I'm Zenna, Zenna Howlet codename Lyger, that thing with the Telepathy that was a good one" Zenna complemented. "Thank you" Jean answered, Logan then stepped forward "I'm glad you two are gettin' along because your roommates"


	4. roomates

CHAPTER 4

Zenna was unloading her small suitcase onto her bed while Jean was holding up a steady stream of conversation about everything and everyone in Bayvile. "How can she be so polite and mange not to insult anyone?" Zenna wondered, noticing that her new roommate was lost in thought. Jean walked over to tap the younger girl on the shoulder as she did; she noticed a photo on Zenna's bed.

The photo depicted a small normal looking girl, sitting on a large man's shoulders. The girl was holding a brown cowboy hat on her head and it looked a few sizes to big. Jean noticed the girl's eyes they were bright green just like Zenna's, "the girl is Zenna and the man is…" Jean train of thought stopped as she gasped aloud.

"Is that Logan in this picture?" she asked, startled out of thoughts Zenna quickly replied "yeah dad usually hates photo's it's one of the few I have". "Dad, Logan is your father!" Jean gasped; Zenna looked confusedly at Jean's face. "Yeah so?" she asked not understanding or realising the shockwave that this would send through the institute.

"I'm sorry, it's just that Logan.. is never thought of the type to have children not that…I mean…oh" Jean stumbled over an answer but Zenna laughing simply replied, "yeah I know my father's the sit alone in the back of a smoke filled bar type but he was the best father he could be".

"I was never implying that" Jean insisted, "calm down red I didn't meant to offend you it is the truth" Zenna said and all Jean could do is smile "what?" Zenna asked, "Logan calls me that all the time" Jean answered.

"Red, Zenna come downstairs to do the introductions" Logan grumbled as he passed by.

"I just hope the kids leave me alone" Logan silently thought, "Although she is a daughter with her problems, she still makes me proud."


	5. meetings

CHAPTER 5

Zenna Howlet awoke and had to take a couple of seconds to figure out where she was.

She was at Xavier's institute for the gifted and it was her first day at Bayville High.

"First day…fuck" Zenna exclaimed, throwing off the covers and riffled though her wardrobe.

Zenna hated first days, with everyone starting at you and rumours flying it never changed. Settling on a black tank top with a red long sleeved fishnet top over the top, a pair of black jeans and black boots completed the outfit. Zenna went into the bathroom to have a shower.

Coming out of the bathroom and putting on black eyeliner and mascara and a red lip gloss, she mused over Jean Grey Her roommate. "I wonder where she is" she thought as she shoved on her sliver watch with and spiked cuff. "She seems to get everything right maybe she is perfect-"Zenna's musings were cut off by a gentle voice inside her head "I'm no different form anyone else".

Zenna whirled around to see Jean Grey open the door, seeing that her roommate looked bewildered she explained "I have telepathy too". "Stay out of my head" Zenna growled, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to read your thoughts but I heard it" Jean tired to reason. "I don't care stay out of my head" Zenna snapped, "there is no reason to get angry" Jean tired again but the failure was the notebook on her bed was floating. "Angry. I'm not angry" muttered Zenna muttered, "dose she want to see _me _angry" Zenna thought. "Do you have something to hide then?" Jean snapped, finally losing it "you'd just love more gossip wouldn't you" Zenna yelled, bolting out the door.

Zenna collapsed under a tree outside the mansion and clam to clam herself. Relaxing Zenna, thought back to the night before, was she had met the others. Her father had announced who she was and promptly left, so Jean had done the introducing and now Zenna thought about the more fake Jean unfortunately seemed.

First their was Scott summers he was ok but seemed like he had a pole up his rectum, "dad doesn't like him much either but he doesn't like anyone" Zenna laughed. Evan Daniels and Kurt Wagner were the jokers of the institute both were cool and would be reliable friends. Evan had introduced her to his aunt Ooroo (sp?) Munroe, who seemed to be her father's closet friend? Kitty Pryde had then introduced herself and Zenna had thought to keep her distance "man that girl is way to fucken' perky" Zenna moaned.

"Hey what's up you alright sugar?" Rogue asked she liked the new girl's style. "Yeah it's just…..Jean" Zenna answered, Rogue sat down and nodded knowingly. Zenna smiled at Rogue she had liked her on first sight and the two had been talking for ages the night before, "why are you out here?" Zenna asked smirking. "Remy won't leave me alone, god he pisses me off sometimes" Rogue moaned. Zenna laughed and shook her head having been able to guess the Goth's real feelings because of her sent "I guess my powers do come in handy sometimes" Zenna laughed to herself. "Well if your ready, we best be off to school I could give you a lift, if you want?" Rogue asked "yeah thanks" Zenna answered. Grabbing her bag Zenna thought that she had a friend and that things my improve in time.


End file.
